


In Lust We Trust

by happytreasure



Series: Big Hearted [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Kinda?, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Subspace, eddie gets his pussy wrecked lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: Eddie’s shyly crawls on top of Bev, knees in between her legs and chest to chest. She sweetly combs her fingers through his hair.“Hey baby boy, you ready?” she asks softly.Eddie leans into her touch and nods. Bev is an amazing dom. It’s a well-known fact in their new relationship: Bev is in charge. Tonight, she decided wants all her boys to fuck Eddie and fill him up. It’s not the first time they’ve all slept together, but it’s definitely the first intense scene they’ll be having.





	In Lust We Trust

Eddie shyly crawls on top of Bev, knees in between her legs, chest to chest. She sweetly combs her fingers through his hair. 

 

“Hey, baby boy, you ready?” she asks softly.

 

Eddie leans into her touch and nods. Bev is an amazing dom. It’s a well-known fact in their new relationship: Bev is in charge. Tonight, she decided she wants all her boys to fuck Eddie and fill him up. It’s not the first time they’ve all slept together, but it’s definitely the first intense scene they’ll be having.

 

The scene’s just starting, but they’ve been getting him in the mood all day. It’s little things like taking away his independence by getting him his food, giving him simple orders like making him sit in someone’s lap, teasingly touching him. All of it’s gotten Eddie more than worked up. His limbs already feel like jelly and he’s eager to melt into his subspace and let go.

 

Eddie lays his head against Beverly’s collar bone. She’s already naked whereas he only has his shirt off. That won’t last long, however. At first, he was nervous about seeing Beverly naked. Obviously, he wouldn’t be attracted to her, but he soon found that having her hand to hold as he was dommed was a lot more comforting than he thought.

 

“Okay, baby boy, we’re gonna blindfold you now,” she informs him.

 

Eddie lifts his head, giving her a timid look. She gives him a reassuring smile in response.

 

He takes a breath as she moves to gently tie a silk blindfold around his head. The velvet-soft fabric comforts him, taking away one of his senses and making touch seem all the more prevalent.

 

“Good?”

 

Eddie nods.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green.”

 

Beverly runs her fingers through his hair again. “Alright, you gonna let the boys open you up?” 

 

He nods again, cheeks red. 

 

He feels large hands move to his hips and begin to tug his shorts down. He whines and presses his chest flush to Beverly’s, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

 

He feels someone snap the band of the lace panties against his ass. Probably Richie.

 

A different pair of hands gently guides the panties down his thighs and off his legs.

 

He whimpers when he feels the pad of someone’s thumb press lightly at his hole.

 

He hears Richie chuckle. “Awh, you excited, baby?”

 

He huffs, pressing his face further into Beverly’s soft skin.

 

He yelps when a firm smack is placed on his ass. A hand grabs his hair roughly and pulls his head back, lips pressed against his ears. He hears several people’s breath hitch behind him.

 

“I asked you a question, baby,” Richie says with fake sweetness.

 

Eddie lets out a shaky breath. “Yes, daddy, I’m excited.”

 

Richie hums in approval. “Excited for what?” 

 

“Excited for everyone to fuck me,” he whispers.

 

“Because that’s all you’re good for, huh?”

 

Eddie nods. “Yes, daddy.”

 

Richie lets go of his hair and Eddie quickly nuzzles back up against Beverly.

 

He knows the others are probably staring at Richie in shock. They haven’t really been exposed to this side of Eddie and Richie’s relationship. They’ve been doing intense scenes for years—for Richie this is nothing new.

 

Richie chuckles, probably at their expressions. “Don’t be afraid to rough him up, guys.” he says. “He loves being told what a good cockwarmer he is.”

 

Eddie whimpers at that, hugging Beverly tighter. 

 

She presses kisses to the crown of his head. “You’re gonna do so good, baby,” she coos, “take all our boys so well.”

 

Eddie can already feel himself slipping into the delightful lull of subspace. He settles against Beverly, feeling numb and hyper-aware at the same time.

 

He hears someone pop open the cap on the lube. “Would you do the honors, Stanley?” Richie asks.

 

Soon enough, he feels Stan’s thin, delicate fingers probing at his hole. He knows he’s not ready to take any of their cocks, but the heat pooling in his belly argues otherwise.

 

Stan eases his pointer finger into Eddie, slowly and rhythmically moving it back and forth. Eddie lets out a soft whine. Stan humors him and slips in another finger. 

 

Eddie sighs in content and presses a kiss to Beverly’s collar bone. He feels calloused hands trail down his sides as Stan works him open.

 

Mike’s soft voice hits his ears. “You like Stan’s fingers inside you, baby?” 

 

“Yes, daddy,” he breathes.

 

Mike’s hand slowly makes its way down to Eddie’s ass, spreading him open and exposing him fully to all the boys.

 

“Put in another,” Ben comments, “he’s more than ready.”

 

Stan obliges, pushing in a third finger. Eddie whines shifting his hips, disgruntled as Stan continues to avoid his prostate.

 

Bill chuckles. “He w-wants you to make him feel good.”

 

Stan hums. “It’s not about him feeling good, it’s about prepping him for our cocks.”

 

Eddie gasps, clenching around Stan’s fingers, rocking his hips back.

 

Beverly runs a hand up and down his back. “You like being reminded you’re just a fucktoy?” she asks.

 

Despite the hot tears stinging his eyes at the humiliation, Eddie is more than turned on. 

 

“I want...I want them to use me, Bevvy. I want them to hurt me and I don’t want them to stop even when I start crying and begging,” he says, voice wet.

 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make sure they give it to you good,” she promises.

 

Stan makes sure Eddie’s well stretched with his three fingers before he eases them out. Eddie whines at the feeling of emptiness.

 

Richie runs his fingers gently up Eddie’s calf. “Alright, Bev, who’ll have the first go?”

 

Beverly smiles, taking a minute to think. “Mike, I’ll give you the pleasure of fucking Eddie first.”

 

Eddie pushes his hips back further, delighted by them speaking about him as if he isn’t there. Like he’s simply a fuckable object sitting in front of them.

 

Eddie feels someone shuffle forward in between his legs. A thumb nudges at his hole, testing how tight it is. 

 

He cries out as Mike nudges the tip of his cock in. He vaguely registers the sounds of people making out and talking behind him but all he can focus on now is how thick Mike is as he slowly slides all the way in.

 

He squeaks when someone runs a finger over his stretched rim. “Fuck, he just o-opens right up, doesn’t he?” Bill marvels.

 

Mike shifts his hips forward, making Eddie sigh in content. “Like he was made to take cock,” Mike replies.

 

He starts off with an even pace, forcing small breathy moans out of Eddie’s mouth. Bev runs her fingers through his hair as he’s fucked.

 

Mike is amazing at driving Eddie wild. His thrusts are controlled and deliberate, leaving Eddie incredibly satisfied but still wanting more.

 

He desperately wants to reach a hand between his legs and give some attention to his leaking cock, but he knows he’s not allowed; his body is their property.

 

Suddenly, Mike slightly changes the angle of his thrusts, nailing Eddie’s prostate. He lets out a drawn-out moan, digging his nails into Beverly’s arms.

 

In subspace his thoughts feel slow and syrupy. His body is limp as Mike fucks in and out of him.

 

He gives in and ruts against Beverly’s thigh. Her thigh is soft and smooth and dragging his leaking cock against it feels amazing. He whimpers as his cock finally gets contact, glad that Bev seems to be allowing it.

 

It only takes a few more well-placed thrusts from Mike before he’s spilling all over Beverly’s leg and lower stomach.

 

He goes totally lax after his orgasm and the only thing holding him up is Mike. He can tell he’s not far behind. His thrusts have grown harsher and less calculated.

 

He clenches his sensitive hole around Mike’s cock. “C’mon, daddy, please, I want it, I wanna be full.”

 

Mike groans, lasting a few more erratic thrusts before he’s coming inside Eddie, grinding his hips against his ass. Eddie lets out a noise that sounds like a sob as he feels Mike’s warm come flood his insides. It’s a feeling he’s been craving all day, the feeling of having his insides warmed up with come.

 

His breath hitches as Mike gently pulls out. He feels the come slowly begin to drip out of his hole. He whines and brings a hand behind himself and pushes the come back in.

 

He hears Richie snort and then feels him help push the come back into Eddie’s hole. “Just wanna be full, huh baby?” he asks.

 

Eddie lets out a shaky breath. “Yes, daddy.”

 

“Who’s next?” Bill asks.

 

Beverly smirks. “Feel free to take your turn, Bill.”

 

Once again Eddie feels someone shuffle between his legs. 

 

Ironically, Bill’s hips stutter as he fucks, leaving Eddie shaking from the inconsistent grazing of his sweet spot.

 

He’s becoming increasingly less aware of his surroundings as he slips further and further into subspace. The shocks of oversensitivity shooting up his spine only spur him on. 

He’s already close to the edge again but he’s confident Beverly won’t let him come again so soon. Sure enough when he tenses slightly, teetering on the edge, she squeezes the base of his cock.

 

Eddie whines loudly, tears dripping against Beverly’s skin as he’s denied his release. It seems Bill is close to coming and Eddie feels more heat pool in his stomach at the thought of being pumped full of another load of come.

 

He weakly arches his back, whimpering as Bill slams into him. He doesn’t have to wait long until he feels that delicious warmth fill him up again.

 

“Ah, it’s so much,” he whispers.

 

“I know, I know,” Beverly croons, “and you’re taking it so well.”

 

He’s a crying, drooling mess by now, barely registering Bill slipping his long cock out.

 

“Alright, Ben—you’re next, then Stan, and Richie’s last,” Beverly informs them.

 

Eddie makes soft breathy noises as Ben presses the tip of his cock to Eddie’s hole. He’s easily the thickest behind Richie.

 

Ben slowly inches his cock in, making sure Eddie very clearly feels the thickness as it stretches his hole. He hears muffled talking behind him, but he’s too far gone to listen. 

 

He yelps when Ben’s strong hands come under his chest and lift him off Beverly. It jams the head of Ben’s cock against his prostate. At first, he’s too out of it to notice, but eventually he realizes Beverly’s crawling out from under him.

 

“Bevvy!” he cries out, distressed and too far in subspace to know why she’s leaving him. 

 

Quickly her hands are on his cheeks and she’s pressing kisses to his forehead.

 

“Hey, hey, baby, listen, I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m gonna lay right next to you and hold your hand,” she promises.

 

Eddie nods after a few moments, slowly processing her words.

 

Eddie whines and is gently lowered back onto the bed. “Why?”

 

Beverly laughs. “Because our trashmouth is getting antsy and wants to eat me out,” she explains, settling next to him and grabbing his hand.

 

Eddie moans softly, partly from how well Ben is fucking him but also at the thought of Richie eating Beverly out.

 

Eddie knows he’s gay, there’s no doubt about it. Still, he can’t help but find the thought of Richie eating someone out—regardless of gender—incredibly hot.

 

He quickly pushes the blindfold up to his forehead and out of his eyes, eager to see Richie.

 

“Eddie,” Beverly warns.

 

Richie snorts. “It’s okay, marshmallow, he just wants to see me eat you out.

 

Beverly gives him a curious look but allows it. Eddie squirms under Ben as he watches Richie bury himself between Beverly’s thighs.

 

He grips the sheets tightly, aware of how close he is. Ben’s thrusts are becoming a bit more inconsistent, signaling his impending orgasm.

 

He squeezes Beverly’s hand tighter. Richie looks up from where he’s eating her out, making eye contact with Eddie. His eyes drift down to where Richie’s two fingers are steadily pumping in and out of Bev.

 

Richie notices him staring and slowly pulls his fingers out of Beverly. He watches wide-eyed as Richie moves to press his two slick-coated fingers to Eddie’s lips.

 

He gratefully accepts Richie’s fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean. Richie drags the saliva over his bottom lip, and that’s all it takes for Eddie to reach his orgasm.

 

He cries out, clenching roughly around Ben and triggering his orgasm as well. He slumps further against the mattress, consumed by his high and the fact that he has three loads of come in him right now.

 

He barely registers Ben pulling out and Stan’s cock shoving into him. He’s certain he’s never been this far into subspace before. The only thing on his mind is how wonderful Stan’s cock feels inside him

 

He presses his face into the sheets. “Ah, daddy, want it, want it, want you to come in me.”

 

Richie chuckles from somewhere beside him. “Keep talking like that and Stan won’t last long with how much Mike already worked him up.”

 

Eddie’s thoughts are cloudy, but he clenches around Stan, hoping to get pumped full of more come. 

 

“So full,” he murmurs.

 

“Yeah, baby boy, you pumped full of our come?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie nods lazily and Richie brushes his bangs out of his eyes. He wonders when he got finished eating out Beverly.

 

“You want more, angel?”

 

“Yes, want yours, daddy,” Eddie whimpers.

 

Richie sucks in a sharp breath of air. “You better hurry up, Stanny,” he says.

 

Stan grunts in response. “I’m close.”

 

Eddie makes a delighted sound and squeezes around Stan, almost surprised by how easily it pushes him over the edge. He moans out weakly at the feeling of being crammed full of come.

 

When Stan pulls out, come begins to gush out of his hole. As if reading his mind, Richie quickly shoves it all back in with two fingers.

 

Beverly’s small hand rubs his back soothingly. “Can you take one more, baby?”

 

He nods.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna move you, okay?” Richie says.

 

Eddie doesn’t really understand but he agrees nonetheless. He trusts Richie.

 

He doesn’t protest when several hands move him over so he’s straddling Richie. He gladly melts into his lover’s chest.

 

“Daddy,” he says happily.

 

Richie laughs softly. “Hi baby, you doing okay?”

 

Eddie nods against him and cuddles closer. “Daddy, I want your cock,” he says.

 

“Okay, lift your hips,” he instructs.

 

Eddie quickly obeys, no matter how much his body protests the movement. He mewls when the tip of Richie’s cock touches his hole, getting covered in the come leaking out of him.

 

“Look at you, baby,” Richie says, “so loose from letting everyone fuck you and so full of come I can just slide in.”

 

He clings to Richie as he pushes in, the slide incredibly smooth due to all the come leaking onto Richie’s cock.

 

Eddie becomes dead weight as Richie plants his feet on the bed and starts roughly thrusting up into his now sloppy and loose hole.

 

“What a good little slut,” Richie praises, “taking all five of our cocks, gonna be our good little loose whore from now on?”

 

“Jesus fuck, R-Richie,” Bill whispers, but Eddie’s already nodding

 

“Don’t wanna be empty anymore daddy, wanna keep getting filled up,” he babbles.

 

Richie reaches behind him spreading his cheeks. “You like that you’re on display for everyone, baby? Like that everyone can see your messy hole?”

 

“Yes, I’m a good toy,” he slurs.

 

Richie curses and starts fucking into Eddie relentlessly. He somehow feels heat pool in his belly once more at the way his hole easily gives way to Richie’s cock.

 

He squeaks in shock when Beverly’s hand wiggles in between them and grabs his cock. “Can you give us one more?” she asks.

 

Eddie nods even though he’s sure he can’t possibly come again. 

 

He quickly learns that’s not true when Beverly starts jacking him off and Richie changes his angle to hit his prostate

 

He starts full out sobbing as he nears his orgasm.

 

“C’mon baby, come for your daddies,” Beverly coos.

 

Eddie buries his face in Richie’s chest as he comes, sobbing loudly.

 

“Daddy! Daddy it’s so much, too much, too much in me,” he cries

 

“You can take it,” Richie replies easily. 

 

Eddie digs in nails into Richie as he lasts a few more thrusts. When Richie’s come fills him up, warm and wet, he’s pretty sure his mind dissolves.

 

He can hear the others talking but he’s barely processing.

 

“One of you go run a bath,” Richie says, stroking Eddie’s back.

 

He’s so sleepy now, and Richie’s cock feels amazing in him. 

 

“You did so good, baby,” Richie coos. 

 

Eddie smiles against him. 

 

It takes a while before he allows Richie to pull out of him. He giggles at how much come runs down his thighs when he does.

 

“I’m so full, daddy,” he says in awe, bringing a hand to probe at his hole

 

Richie moves him to the bath before Eddie can try and tempt him into fucking him again.

 

He’s still a little spacey as he takes his bath. Richie washes him gently, removing all the sweat and come. He continues talking to him, working Eddie out of subspace.

 

At one point a freshly-showered Beverly comes in to finish washing him as Richie goes to clean up.

 

It’s not until he’s dry and in soft clothes that he sees Richie again. He missed him so much.

 

“Richie, miss you!” he chirps. 

 

Richie smiles, gladly scooping him up and bringing him to the kitchen.

 

There he’s delighted to see the rest of the Losers all sitting at the table. Richie places him on top of it and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Okay, baby, let’s get some food in you before you pass out, yeah?” 

 

He nods sleepily, watching as Richie pulls out some chocolate milk and a plate of sliced fruit from the fridge.

 

“Hey,” he says as Stan feeds him some watermelon.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Mike responds.

 

It’s something about the dim lighting of the kitchen, the sweetness of the fruit he’s being fed, and the adoring gazes that make him feel more than taken care of.

 

“I love you guys,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> HERE U GO U IMPATIENT SLUTS U BETTER ENJOY UR FOOD
> 
> but fr sorry this took so long to get out
> 
> blease leave a comment i worked v hard on this hoe
> 
> my tumblr - happytreasure
> 
> thanks @beepbeepbitchard for betaing u queen


End file.
